The Tree of Life: A Minecraft FanFiction
by DragonWritesFanFics
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. In this adventure a pirate captain that goes by the name Lemon decides that he will become the best pirate that ever sailed and find the mystical and legendary Tree of Life, a tree that was told to bring eternal life and strength to those who would eat the fruit that grew from it. The only problem is that the map to it was lost.


Chapter 1

 _ **Darkness, cold damp floors, shackles chain me to a wall. I need to warn the others, before it is too late.**_

 _ **"**_ Yoho yoho sailing the seven seas, yoho yoho is that an island I seeeeeeee!" the pirates sang as my ship sailed into the port of Shark Fin Isle. Oh silly me I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Lemon the most feared pirate on the seven seas beside Skydoesminecraft the leader of the Sky Navy. Actually that is why I was at Shark Fin Isle, Sky had requested my presence.

I had went to tavern where I was to meet Sky, yet he was not here. Hours later the door to the tavern had burst open. A soldier stood in the doorway with multiple arrows and stab wounds upon him. "Squid warriors in the bay!" and with those words he bled out. Many fled the tavern to protect the villagers while some grabbed their weapons and rushed to the bay. I myself was about to leave when I saw the Sky Navy symbol on the poor soul's cape.

When i got to the bay I saw many men die at the feet of mutant squids. I unsheathed my swords and rushed towards the squids. I don't know what happened after that except me killing any squid stupid enough to go near me. After a while many men joined the fight. The squids retreated but i saw Sky chasing them. I rushed to his aid when he is captured by the squids. The squids rush to their boat with their prisoner. I myself ran to my boat and follow them. My crew didn't need orders to make this ship go faster, they did it automatically, like a well oiled machine. My crew and I were as close as family..

Ten minutes had gone by and we were next to the squids. "Prepare to board men" I yelled. They put down planks to board and when the second group got to the enemy ship they anchored the enemy ship to mine. All my pirates rushed the enemy ship and in no time we had killed all squids but we did not find Sky.

Hours of plundering went by and one of my men had found Sky in a barrel barely alive and unconscious.

 _TIME SKIP 12HRS LATER_

8:00 am

I had left Sky in the local infirmary until he regained conciseness. When I got to the infirmary I had not expected what i had saw, Sky was fighting the nurses yelling " Leave me alone squids, you'll never take me alive." He had then grabbed a surgical knife getting ready to attack the nearest nurse. I rushed to tackle him only to have him turn around and stab me. "Fuck, man I am so sorry. FUCK Doctor, Nurse!" That's all I heard before I blacked out.

 _TIME SKIP 3 DAYS LATER_

"Nurse he waking up!" An unknown voice had said. I slowly opened my eyes and had saw my brother/most trusted part of my crew, MuddyKibbles. "What happened bro?" I said. " Well Sky had stabbed you with a surgical knife and had made a deep and very large wound on your side near your ribs. It's a good thing that you were already at a hospital or else you would've been a goner."

"Where's Sky at now?"

"He's awaiting trial."

 _TIME SKIP 5 MINUTES LATER_

 **UNKNOWN POV**

"Will the defendant please rise?"

I saw Sky rise from his chair, oh that look on his face, it's priceless. The look of pure terror and certain doom. I was just about to feel happy that he was about to be executed soon but that blundering idiot Lemon rushed in.

 **LEMON POV**

It was all very confusing to me. Why was Sky being put on trial for attempted murder? I mean he did stab me but still, he didn't purposely stab me. I ran as fast as I could towards the courtroom to try to help Sky. As I burst in I could see the case was about to end.

"Stop!" I yelled. Several doctors rushed towards me to try to help me get back to my room. I quickly knocked down the closest one and grabbed MuddyKibbles' Sword from his sheath and pointed it at the next doctor's chest.

"Take one step closer and I'll send it through your heart."

"Mr. Lemon put down the weapon" the judge said

"No" I yelled back "Not until you release Sky."

"Why would I do that. More importantly why would you want the man who tried to kill you out and about?"

"Sky did not try to kill me. He had just woke up from being unconscious for more than 12 hours. He must've thought that he was still battling the Squids."

"Let me and the jury discuss this matter further until then you are free to talk to Sky under close supervision."

 **3 1/2 HRS LATER**

"Mr. Lemon if you can vouch for him then I can let him go but you must have him on your ship for 3 months with two armed guards following him for the time. Until then he can not be allowed to go back to his own navy. Deal?"

"Deal."

 **UNKNOWN POV**

As all the other people left the courtroom, I was one of the last to stay to hear Lemon and the judge discuss the specifics of the deal. Lemon would have to as agreed keep Sky in his navy until the sentence was served, he would also have to have Sky go everywhere with him within a 20 foot radius. Lemon would have to pay a high tax, to this blasted city every week, of 50 gold pieces. Sky was also not allowed to hold or possess a weapon of any kind, until he was deemed mentally stable by all the doctors on the board. With that last sentence in mind I swiftly left the room to set my plan into motion.

 **MUDDYKIBBLES POV**

I have always supported my brother for every decision he made, but this deal was indeed the most stupid thing he done ever. Its not like I resent Sky or anything, but the worst thing that would've happen to him, considering his place in the protection of these islands, is maybe 30 days in the prison on DarkCloud Island and a little fine, but no my brother had to agree to these ridiculous terms. Now we have another mouth to feed, and have to give almost our entire stash of jewels to this wretched place, just to get Sky out of his alternative situation. Now I still believe my brother did this for a reason but surely he must've knew what would've really happen to Sky if he wouldn't have interfered with the court. Or is my brother really that shortsighted?

 **LEMON POV**

Is it bad that I know what my brother is thinking just by his facial expressions? My brother thinks that I made a mistake. Hah like that happens alot. You see I did this for a reason. If I was to take Sky on my ship then I could message his crew to leave these islands and meet us somewhere. I already know Sky is wanted on many islands which was the reason he was here, he needed help. If he were to go to prision he would've been executed because of all the things he has done on the other islands. THANK GOD this island is secluded or else he would've been executed. I've already discussed the plan with him, I would pretend to shop for supplies. We would then run from the guards and lose them. We would next go directly to the vaults and if all else goes well my crew would be there. We would then take our jewels and the city's gold and run back to the ships. From there we will meets Sky's crew about 50 miles offshore and transfer Sky to his own crew. Then we would go our seprate ways where I would continue to protect the other islands while he makes sure no boat comes in or out of Shark Fin Isle. When I give the word to him I will meet him on the island of Kendli which will be the next island we rob, but not because of their riches because they are poorer than dirt. The happen to have one of the most secluded and the most fertile farmlands in this side of the world. We need to capture it for a base. From there we make our own home which is governed by us.


End file.
